Spacial Anomaly
by Mara Jade Jedi
Summary: SG1 stumble across a peculiar craft in space.


**TITLE: **Spacial Anomaly

**AUTHOR:** Mara Jade

**EMAIL:** marajade764

**RATING:** G

**CATEGORY:** Crossover/Humour/General

**SUMMARY:** SG1 stumble across a peculiar craft in space.

**SPOILERS: **None.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the result of my parents trying – and failing – to convince me that I should add Dr. Who to Force and an ensuing conversation with my beta, Binksbabe. Credit goes to her for both beta'ing it for me, and for a huge chunk of the idea behind it!

Other than that....well suffice to say there is absolutely no point to this; its just bit of (hopefully amusing) fun! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters mentioned in this story are the property of ShowTime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and back story are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

* * *

Jerking awake at the sudden juddering of the Tel'tak that he and the rest of SG-1 were currently 'riding' back to Earth, having acquired it on a Goa'uld infested planet, Jack O'Neill found his vision blocked by his cap.

Pushing the well-worn headpiece back from where it had been shielding his eyes as he slept, he grabbed for his radio even as he pushed himself to his feet.

_Getting way too old for this,_ he thought as his knees protested.

"Carter? What's going on?" he barked into the small apparatus, more than a little put out at having his sleep interrupted.

Her voice came back to him, the tinny quality of the transmission failing to mask the tension in her voice. "I'm not sure, sir. I've pulled up a diagnostic but I really need Teal'c or Daniel to translate for me."

Halting his movements, he about-turned and marched back into the room. "On it," he replied, stalking over to where Daniel lay on the floor, glasses askew and notebook lying on his chest.

He gave the sleeping man a rough poke with his toe. "Danny! Time to get up! Carter needs you in the Pel'tac."

Daniel jumped and the notebook slipped off of his chest, pen clattering to the floor beside it. "S'not mesopotato Jack!" he mumbled before blinking and straightening his specs. "What?"

"Carter. Help. Pel'tac."

"Oh. Why?"

"Translation." Never say Jack O'Neill wasn't a prolific conversationalist.

"Why can't Teal'c?"

"You were nearer. And don't whine."

Daniel stood and blinked a few times at the suddenly retreating form of his CO. "Someone had an encounter with the grumpy fairy." He blinked again, realising that what he said made absolutely now sense whatsoever.

"Move it Daniel!" Jack yelled back, his caustic voice echoing through the corridor.

Daniel's reply of 'oh boy' didn't reach his ears, which was probably a good thing given his mood.

Entering the cockpit, he found Carter scrutinising the scrolling glyphs on the HUD closely, frowning deeply.

"Hey, Sam, what'ya got?" Daniel announced his presence through his heavy footfalls and distracted greeting, his mind already working on translating.

Five minutes later, the two geniuses reverted to what Jack dubbed 'normal speak' and informed him that there was absolutely no reason for the ship to drop back to real space like that.

Jack switched to the radio. "Teal'c, buddy, you better get in here."

A fraction of a second later, snapping immediately out of Kel'no'reem, Teal'c replied calmly. "I will be there in a matter of seconds, O'Neill."

Jack turned back to his pet scientists.

"I wouldn't be so sure that there's no reason for it."

Their backs to him, neither of them noticed him staring intently out of the front view screen.

"Sir...the diagnostic shows no gravitational mass, no malfunctions, no...well no nothing."

"What is the problem, O'Neill?" Unlike Daniel, Teal'c's entrance was silent. He followed Jack's gaze and raised an eyebrow. "There appears to be an obstacle in our path."

"So it's not just me hallucinating?"

"Indeed, it is not."

Sam and Daniel both whirled to look at Teal'c before following both his and Jack's gazes.

"Holy Hannah!"

"I'll second that..."

There, floating out at a roughly fourty-five degree angle to their current latitude was an old, blue, English police emergency phone box.

In space.

"I am seeing a phone box, right?" Jack asked, just to make sure.

"It is a blue one."

"With a 'Police' sign on the top."

"An early nineteen hundreds style English one."

Without warning, the phone box flickered and disappeared, every last sign of it disappearing abruptly.

All four of them stood and watched the space where it had been before, and were startled when the ship abruptly continued its previous flight through hyperspace.

"Hammond will never believe this," Jack commented.

"I'm not sure _I_ even believe this." Daniel's reply echoed ominously between them. If the ship itself hadn't held record of the event, they would have dismissed it as being a group hallucination.

Dr. Who, however, was far too busy in another time to give the encounter even a second's thought.

* * *

Well, whaddaya think? g 


End file.
